


The Results of Being A Tease

by DreamingOfVenus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfVenus/pseuds/DreamingOfVenus
Summary: What happens when Avalon Hawke teases the Arishok during their fight in the Viscount's Keep? Well, lets just say a certain rogue gets a little more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Arishok/Female Hawke
Kudos: 51





	The Results of Being A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I included some Qunari phrases I found in the Dragon Age Wiki, and I've included the translations below:
> 
> Ashkost kata: "You are seeking death."  
> Panahedan: "Goodbye."  
> Parshaara: "Enough."  
> Saar: "Dangerous."  
> Shokrakar: "Rebel."
> 
> Please don't judge too harshly—this is my first time writing smut. Any tips would be appreciated.

"I challenge you to a duel, Hawke. The winner takes the thief. I cannot say that I'm too pleased with your decision to fight, but you are worthy of my blade—and if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you shall have." The Arishok's words rumbled deep within his chest.

"Maraas toh ebra-shok. You alone are basalit-an," he gestured towards the stunned Avalon Hawke, before looking out onto the crowd of nobles."This is what respect looks like, bas! Some of you will never earn it!" 

Sure, the words she was hearing come out of the Qunari Commander's mouth were flattering, but Hawke would be lying if she said she liked where the situation at hand was going. A few years after Hawke and her family arrived in Kirkwall, the Arishok and his forces had set up a base on the docks of Kirkwall. Why? Because they wanted to find a thief that had stolen one of their precious texts, the _Tome of Koslun_. One of the largest and most powerful armies in the Thedas had found their way to Avalon's doorstep, and what did the sneaky rogue do? As any warrior who wishes to improve their methods, Avalon tried her best to get close to the Arishok and learn more about the Qunari—if not out of sheer curiosity, as a way for Hawke to make some powerful friends. Her attempts at getting close to the hulking mass of a Qunari were surprisingly successful, and doing simple tasks for him led Hawke to become closer to the male than she would have ever expected. She would be lying if she said she didn't even feel the slightest bit attracted to the Commander. However, as time went on, Avalon learned that the thief the Arishok and his men were so desperately searching for was her friend, Isabela. Why? Because Avalon had the shittiest luck in the world, that's why. This shitty luck was proven by the fact that Isabela still hadn't come back with the book, and the Viscount's decapitated head was lying at her feet.  


So now here she stood, looking up at the being who she had tried so hard to get close to, a look of ferocity plastered on his face. 

"Are you sure we can't talk this over one last time?" Avalon playfully asked, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

The Arishok growled, "you know it's too late for that, Hawke."

Avalon sighed, quickly grabbing one of the daggers hitched to her back with one hand and using the other to grab a miasmic flask.

"Well, I tried!"

Flinging the flask at the commander, smoky gas filled the air around him. Fleeing in terror, the nobles that were behind hawk fled from the Viscount's Keep. Running into the fleeing crowd, Avalon took shelter behind one of the pillars, waiting for the Arishok the come out of his haze. It affected the people around the Arishok more than it affected him, though, because, within seconds, he was moving about again, prowling around the room searching for the rogue. 

"I'm in no mood for these games, basalit-an—come out and fight like the warrior I know you are."

_ Yeah, I'll fight—but not without having a bit of fun, first.  _

When the clinking sound of the Qunari Commander's armor approached Avalon, she jumped out in front of the male, slashing an exposed area of his chest before sliding between his thick legs. 

The Qunari, unphased by her attack, quickly turned on his heels and brought his massive axe down, missing Hawke's sliding frame by a fraction of an inch. However, he managed to cut off a small portion of her hair. 

"You scoundrel! Look what you've done to my locks!" She playfully teased, flipping her hair before evading his next attack.

"You think this is a game, Hawke?!" He swung again, Avalon somersaulting away from his two-handed attack.  She gave him a playful smile once she stood up, twirling away from him as he sprinted toward her. Now behind the much larger male, Avalon brought several quick slashes down on the Arishok's lower back. He let out a ferocious roar, a sound Avalon had never heard before.  A sound that made heat pool in her core. 

_ Am...Am I getting turned on? _

Stunned by her train of thought, Avalon was distracted for long enough to allow the Arishok to knock her to the ground as he flung his arm backward and elbowed the rogue in the face. Scrambling around on the red carpet, Avalon avoided multiple swings the man aimed her way. One especially powerful attempt, however, resulted in the Arishok's longsword landing right between the rogue's legs. 

On the verge of gasping, Avalon let out a smart-ass remark instead. "Wow, that was a close shave. You're getting a bit personal now, Commander."

The Arishok hummed, attempting to bring his war axe down on top of Avalon's leg, but failing as she rolled backward. 

_ Maker, he's fast. _

The Arishok was relentless in his swings, trying everything in his power to kill Avalon as soon as possible. His swings were causing the rogue to back away towards the door, which gave her an idea.

_ I hope this works.  _

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to kill me, Arishok." She winked at him as she ran toward the door. 

"Fleeing like a coward, Hawke? I thought you were above that." He sprinted after the Avalon, leading himself right into her trap. Instead of heading directly toward the door, Avalon ran to the wall right beside it, creating enough momentum to allow her to run up the wall and do a backflip. The Arishok, who she had allowed to catch up to her, was within arm's reach mid-flip, allowing her to grab onto his horns and wrap her legs around his waist. 

"Not exactly," she whispered in his ear. The Arishok bellowed, attempting to pry Avalon's small hands off of his enormous horns. 

_ Wow, those are big horns—I almost stabbed myself with them. _

Wriggling around, Hawke let go of one of his horns, trying to reach for her dagger again. However, with one less hand to worry about, the Arishok was able to pry her remaining hand off of his horn and fling her off of his back. 

"You want to get up and personal, Hawke? Have it your way."

He approached Avalon's prone form with haste, lifting her by her neck and slamming her into the stony wall. She gasped, the coolness of the walls seeping through her clothes. 

"You...You think it w-would be warmer...in a room with so much fire."

The Arishok bared his sharp fangs, showing the rogue that he did not find her comments amusing. 

"So..Are we done playing now?"

The Arishok brought his body closer to Hawke's, his muscular form welding against hers.

"I told you Hawke—this is not a game. You should have given over the thief when you could. Now you must pay with your blood."

The Arishok's grip around his neck tightened. 

Before Avalon could think of a witty retort, she moved her leg to the side a bit, causing her to feel a massive bulge in the male's trousers. Avalon should've expected the massive brute's member to be generous, but still—feeling that he was aroused during their battle was surprising. He seemed like the kind of male who would take a fight too seriously to get horny during one. Maybe she could tease him a bit, get him a bit more—

Avalon suddenly let out a small gasp, the Arishok's large hand becoming tighter and tighter as the amusing rogue unconsciously rubbed her leg back and forth across the irritated male's length. The familiar heat she felt earlier began to blossom in her core. 

_ Maker's breath.  _

Avalon lifted her hands and cupped them around the single, much larger, hand surrounding the front of her throat. She closed her eyes, trying her best not to let out a gargled moan as the heat intensified in her body. Darkness surrounded her vision, each breath becoming more difficult than the last. Gathering the remaining air in her lungs, Avalon forced a single phrase out of her aching throat.

"Fuck me, you giant brute."

The Arishok let her go, allowing the rogue to fall helplessly to the floor on her hands and knees. He lightly kicked her to the side, forcing Avalon onto her back, before he bent over and grasped the gasping female's chestnut hair in a clawed fist. 

"Care to repeat yourself, Hawke?" he rumbled in the shell of her ear. 

"I don't need to. Y-You know what...what I said, and your hard-on proves it." She brought up her right hand, cupping the male's crotch. The Arishok hissed, using his remaining hand to lift Avalon's right arm. 

"You're right; I do know what you said—I was giving you a chance to walk it back, but since you're still pressing onward, I'll assume you want this." He flung her arm to the side, choosing instead to bury his right hand in the rogue's hair as well. With both hands now in her hair, he forced Avalon to crane her head further back to look up at him. "Pleasure me."

Hawke grinned, giving the man the cockiest smile she could muster before whispering, "You never wanted to kill me at all."

"Oh, I did," the man said, forcing Hawke's head down to stare at his crotch. "But now I have a better purpose for you. Please me, and maybe I'll just let you and that harlot of a thief leave alive."

_ Sick bastard. _

Avalon brought her hands up to the warrior's trousers, pushing them out of the way. As soon as there was no fabric concealing the Arishok's member, it bobbed in front of the rogue's face, pre-cum already gathering at the tip. The Arishok's dick was grayish-pink in color, a shiny golden piercing running through the tip of his cock. Pre-cum oozed around it, running down the veiny sides of the Qunari's member. She kissed the tip, giving it a small lick before turning her sea-green eyes up towards the commander. 

"And here I thought your weapons were big."

His dick throbbed in her palm at the remark, enticing her to give it a long lick from the base to the tip.  


He snarled, bringing Hawke's head forward a bit more. "Ashkost kata—stop teasing."

_ If you insist. _

Hawke curled her tongue, encasing the lower side of the Arishok's tip with the wet muscle. She rubbed her tongue back and forth against it, bringing in more of the Qunari's length into the back of her throat. The wet heat surrounding his member caused the Arishok to slightly thrust into the woman's waiting mouth, Avalon humming at his small sign of domination. The short set of vibrations increasing his pleasure, he pushed into her orifice more, hoping to feel more of the rogue's whimpers against his length. With each thrust came a bit more pre-cum, which continued to flow in copious amounts out of his enflamed tip. Hitting an especially deep part of Avalon's throat caused his piercing to scrape against the walls of her throat, forcing Avalon to gag and let go of the man's cock. 

The Arishok watched in silence as the rogue let go of his dick, trying her best to regain her breath amidst a fit of coughing. He massaged the rogue's head, his claws threading in and out of her brown hair. 

"I see that you are both an excellent warrior and an excellent co—"

Before he could finish, Avalon grasped the base of his dick again, taking him almost all of the way down her throat, before bobbing up and down. An earth-shattering roar emanated from the deepest part of the warrior's chest, his hips pistoning in time with Avalon's bobs. Her small hands moved away from his groin and instead found a place on his bulging thighs. 

Avalon had never been the hugest fan of blowjobs, but the amount of enthusiasm the Qunari demonstrated was a real turn on. 

_ Hopefully, he'll return the favor. _

As Avalon daydreamed about the future sexual exploits she might get up to with the Arishok, the male pushed her head all the way onto his dick, her nose brushing against the white curly hair around his cock as streams of cum painted the back of her throat. Avalon swallowed, having no choice but to do so as the remnants dripped down her chin. He let her go, the rogue gasping again for air.  


"A warning would've been nice."

"I feel the same way about that miasmic flask you sent hurtling at me earlier. Now, get on all fours and crawl to those steps—I want to mount you where I slew your wimp of a viscount."

In no position to argue, the trembling rogue crawled over to the steps, which were stained in the Viscount's blood. She scrambled into position, desperate to get the Arishok's large cock inside of her. Bringing her hands down to fumble with the fastenings of her pants, she was interrupted as the Arishok grabbed one of the daggers on her back before flipping her over. Waves of fear rushed through her brain as she stared into the eyes of the belligerent fighter. 

_ I was a fool—he used me, and now he's going to kill me.  _

Instead of stabbing the sharp dagger through Avalon's hammering heart, the Arishok used the blade to rip through the fabric of the rogue's top, unfastening all of the parts that couldn't be torn away. He stopped cutting until he got to her underclothes, which he took a moment to admire.  


"Beautiful," he mumbled, bringing his clawed hands up to squeeze Avalon's breasts. She let out a gasp as the Qunari bent down to lick along her jugular. She bit the tip of his pointed, pierced ear. He let out a hiss, before squeezing her breasts once more.

"Saar," he mumbled, letting out a purr-like noise as he tore away her undergarments. Once her nipples were exposed to the chilly air, the Arishok bent once more and took one of the stiff pink buds in his mouth. As her nipple entered his mouth, Avalon made a realization about the Qunari she had never noticed before:

His tongue was pierced too. 

"Fuck!" She yelled, the Qunari's small piercing rubbing up and down against her taut nipple as he sucked on the bud. Avalon bucked her hips forward, the Arishok bringing his hands down to rest on the rogue's quaking hips. He switched nipples, lavishing her left nipple with the same amount of attention. Hawke continued to moan and whimper, leading the Arishok to bring one of his clawed hands to the juncture of her thighs. With one hand in the Qunari's snowy hair and the other slithering down to clasp around the clawed hand on top of her private, the rogue urged the Commander to keep rubbing by moving his hand faster. He hummed around her nipple, forcing more noises out of her mouth. He let her left nipple go with a pop. 

"Shokrakar. Most women wouldn't dare to boss me around, especially not like this."

"Yeah? W-well, I'm not most women. Keep rubbing."

The Qunari took his hand away as Avalon begged him to continue, instead bringing them down to her pants and tearing them off. 

"Parshaara! Silence! You are ready for me."

Taking his heavy cock in his hand, the large male lined up his soaking tip to the drenched entrance, slowly teasing the whimpering female below him. A toothy grin graced his face as he saw how much the rogue was struggling to impale herself on him. Taking a semblance of pity on the human below him, the man slowly eased his way into the eager women underneath. Avalon closed her eyes, stars bursting behind her eyelids. Hawke had sex plenty of times, but never like this; She had never felt this full in her entire life. Avalon kept her eyes closed until the male's thick cock was completely buried inside of her, his low moan signaling his pleasure at the vice around him. She gazed up at the man as he began to thrust, his cold yellow eyes focused on her bouncing breasts, his hands wrapped around her plump thighs.  Avalon sighed in delight each time his pierced tip brush against her cervix, his long cock rubbing against sensitive spots in her vagina she didn't even know existed. As a taller woman, Avalon had never felt like she was being overpowered due to the men she was with always being only slightly taller. But with the Arishok above her, Avalon felt smaller than she ever had before —and it was terrific.  


The Arishok sped up again, creating a savage pace. Hawke's body moved back and forth along the blood-stained stairs, the idea of blood staining her pale skin not even in her mind anymore as the tight knot in her loins began to tighten. She tried to meet the Arishok halfway for each of his thrusts, desperate to reach her orgasm. After what felt like an eternity of a litany of moans and a chorus of grunts, both Hawke and the Arishok came—Avalon's hands thrown around the male's neck as his semen shot into her womb. 

The duo laid like that for a while, basking in the scene of it all —processing everything that just happened. They laid like that until the Arishok withdrew with a grunt, sticking himself back into his trousers.  


"Panahedan, Hawke—may our paths never cross again."

"Hey," the rogue cried, trying her best to pick up the scraps of her ruined clothes. "You can't leave me like this—you've destroyed my clothes!"

But before the Arishok could respond, the voice of another woman filled the air.

"My, oh my, Hawk—what in the world have you gotten yourself into?"

_ Isabela.  _


End file.
